


spokane, washington

by sarahlang4002



Category: Garrett Watts/Andrew Siwicki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, basically what i like to think happened during that washington trip, did they actually go to spokane or was that something i made up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahlang4002/pseuds/sarahlang4002
Summary: basically what happened during that trip to washington
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. garrett and his newfound love for twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I recongnize most of this is not canon. I don't want it to be too real, but I also think about this moment a lot. 
> 
> Thank you and happy reading!

“Andrew? You know, I think we should go on an adventure.”

“Garrett, there’s a pandemic happening.” Andrew reminded from the other end of the couch. His feet were crossed at the ankles, pressing against Garrett’s hip. The redhead had a grey sweatshirt on, with the hood up.

“Oh, but what you don’t know Andrew is this is no normal adventure,” Mischief and playfulness glimmered in the taller boy’s eyes. 

Andrew laughed and looked at him. Last time Garrett told Andrew this, they were sneaking into Coachella.

“I found a decent, modestly priced AirBnB in Spokane, Washington!” He all but squealed. “It’s got a real bath tub, and it’s far away from LA. It’s even in the middle of the woods.”

Andrew sat up this time, looking at the computer Garrett had sat in his lap. “I think it is perfect,”

“It looks like it’s out of Twilight,” The smaller snickered.

“That’s the point!”

“Okay,” Andrew smiled and nodded. “When do we leave?”

“Right now?” It was hard to say no to Garrett’s overwhelming excitement. He was thrilled to spend a few weeks in the middle of nowhere with his favorite redhead.

“Why don’t we wait until day-light?” 

That was another thing. Since LA practically shut down and quarantine began, neither of them have made an effort for a half decent sleep schedule.

They were both night owls; feeling the most alive and themselves when the sun was far beneath the horizon and the moon was the only light.

Garrett and Andrew have definitely had more late nights together than early mornings. They’ve shared more dinners then breakfasts (not counting breakfast for dinner, which Garrett insisted happen at least once a week). This was just how they were.

So, the sun had left this part of the world nearly six hours ago. Plates were long forgotten on the coffee table and the soft ambience of Garrett’s house was relaxing to the both of them.

“We could make up early tomorrow and maybe be there by the next day? It’s pretty far away.” Andrew suggested. “It’s like across the country but the other way,”

And that was what they decided, they would leave as early as possible the next morning (which was probably eight at best).

Andrew was up with the sun, pulling a pair of comfortable pants and a t-shirt from his nearly permanent drawer in Garrett’s room. He shoved several outfits and other toiletries in his bag before taking by the front door.

Garrett squinted and grunted when Andrew came back and opened up both blinds. 

“Rise and shine, Mr. “Let’s go on an adventure”.” 

This was one of Andrew’s favorite moments, watching Garrett have no filter. First thing in the morning, when he’s pissed at everything for no reason, or when he’s just tipsy. Sometimes he will catch a truly unhinged moment right before he will fall asleep.

Andrew decided to be productive and also pack Garrett up, as he seemed to have no motivation to move anytime soon. It was only when Andrew was threatening to pack the taller’s tooth brush before he could take care of his morning breath that he stammered from his cocoon.

Once they both had themselves and all their luggage packed into Andrew’s car, they were off for a very unplanned and unknown adventure.

All they had was Google Maps, boy scout skills, and very poor directional ability.

Andrew drove first, taking the first of several shifts. The drive would be eighteen hour’s without any bathroom breaks, so they could be in this car together for up to 20 hours.

He seemed a little much, in hindsight. Andrew was in his head a little bit, just thinking about his willingness to be in this car with Garrett and how tired he would be.

He knew he shouldn’t think like that, but his OCD had a way of making intrusive thoughts ruin any moment possible. Like “if I turn the wheel into this semi-truck right now, I’ll probably atleast kill myself and Garrett”.

Speaking of Garrett, he was busying himself plugging his phone into the AUX to fill the car with a handcrafted playlist he made when he was supposed to be sleeping.


	2. domestic bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic bliss boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love writing domestic shit, k?

“Woah, Garrett look at this,” Andrew leaned over the steering wheel, staring up at the house in childlike wonder.

Twenty hours in the car together and both boys were right; they kind of wanted to be apart for a little bit. It was souring Garrett’s mood a little bit, but seeing the house, in the middle of nowhere, was helping alleviate some of that tiredness.

Andrew grabbed some bags, Garrett some. He even unbuckled the tiny baby Yoda from the backseat, as if it was his child.

This made Andrew feel a bit better. Watching Garrett be a dad in some sense of the word.

The house was nice. It wasn’t huge or anything, but it did the job. A couple of bedrooms, a bathroom, the whole nine.

Garrett was stuck eyeballing the moderately sized bathtub (self-proclaimed “bath boy” in his final form), while his redheaded partner was wondering how many pillows could possibly fit on one bed. The bed looked incredibly soft and comfortable, especially after nearly a day stuck in a Prius.

“Aww, look! They catered to the pillow princess!” Andrew laughed loudly, looking at Garrett.

“Seriously?”

“You always complain,” Garrett smiled. “‘You don’t have enough pillows on your bed!’” He mocked Andrew.

“That’s… that’s not what that means.”

“What does it mean then?”

“You can urban dictionary-it while you’re in the bath.”

“Oh so it’s dirty,” 

“Yeah, yeah it is.”

Both boys settled in eventually. Unpacking the essentials (AKA Garrett unpacked the groceries they picked up before driving out to the house). Garrett was preoccupied with the idea of that bathtub, while Andrew was more interested in a bed bigger than his twin.

The comforter was pliable and an appealing scratchy-soft. Like it had been washed a few too many times. An army of pillows, which were obviously from Target, had all kinds of cheesy pictures and sayings on them. 

It definitely wasn’t the couples style, at all. It was cheesy and cliche, but Andrew was absolutely living for it. It was domestic, something he wished for with Garrett. He wished to find the cliche pillows, ones that he would probably scoff at in hindsight.

He couldn’t believe he was stuck staring at freaking pillows.

Garrett was chest deep in hot, soapy water. His glasses were steamed up on his face, but he didn’t mind. It was what he wanted.

There was a domestic feeling coming from him as well. The simplicity of taking a bath in a real bath tub, in a house that someone put real thought into the decor and style.

He couldn’t believe he was stuck staring at the towel rack with pictures of trees.

It wasn’t long until Garrett and Andrew settled down. They’d been driving since seven thirty am, the day before. It was now nearing three in the morning when both of them were in pajamas and settling into the bed.

Garrett’s hair was still wet from the bath, and he had on the grey sweatshirt Andrew usually wore. It was soft, and smelt like his friend. 

He also brought his own pillow, something that at first weirded Andrew out a little bit. It was extremely flat and dirty, but he packed it around to every trip they went on together.

“Hey, are you awake?” Andrew whispered. Garrett grunted.

“Can you turn over?”

“Are we gonna have one of our infamous three am talks about life, and shit?”

“I think so,” Andrew chuckled.

“Well, what’s up then?”

“I just feel so… domestic. Like this is what I want in a couple of years.” His hands were above the blankets, making a circle with his finger, demonstrating what ‘this’ was.

“If we got married, would you take my last name?” Garrett’s curiosity got the best of him.

“I think we should hyphenate it. Siwicki-Watts,”

“I like that idea.” Garrett looked over to him. “But I also like the idea of you having my last name.”

“Hmm? I guess we have time to figure out the logistics of it.”

“Is this what you want out of life? Married in your 30’s, with decor from Target and a Kerig? Maybe a sectional couch?” Garrett asked.

“Yeah, I really do. Maybe throw a few kids in, and we have ourselves a deal.” Andrew sighed and looked to the ceiling. “What do you want out of life?”

“Just to be happy. Contentment in whatever I’m doing at that stage of life. If that’s married to you, couple of lil’ shit’s running around, creating havoc, cliche decorations, then yeah. That’ll be it.”

Garrett knew for a long time, since that party where he met Andrew, he wanted to be with him for a long time. They always had stuff to bond over, always stories to exchange, jokes to share. He wanted to be in that domestic bliss with him.

Andrew was too anxious to ever let himself think that far ahead with Garrett. He was just living in the moment until Garrett invariably got tired of him.

He let his mind wander to that point today. That was as far as he had gotten. 

He was glad Garrett agreed.


	3. breathing again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more domestic bliss with our favorite boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, school has been really kicking my butt this year 😅 
> 
> also thanks for all the love, I loved reading the comments on the last few chapters.

When Garrett’s eyes opened the next morning, there was a glimmer of light shining through the curtains. It was early, judging by the sunlight streaming through the trees surrounding the tiny cottage.

It took him a second to remember where he was. After his eyes adjusted again, he could see the bee themed decor on the walls and of course, Andrew asleep beside him. He was looking extra peaceful this morning.

Garrett’s favorite redhead was facing him. The hood of his sweatshirt was pushed back a bit on his head, revealing the curly red hair he loved so much. One arm was underneath his body and the hand underneath his cheek, squishing it and making a small “o” shape with his lips. 

Andrew’s other sweatshirt clad arm was on Garrett’s pillow. It was weirdly domestic. Very intimate.

This trip; waking up like this, was beginning to feel like a breath of fresh air. A lot of stuff had happened since the whole quarantine/LA shut down started. Andrew and Garrett spent their days shut up in Garrett’s house.

Garrett tried, he really did. He was learning how to cook and tried to keep the house clean. He came up with fun ideas of things they could do. He even made to-do lists.

But, it was only fun for about a month. He felt like a kid on summer break. He didn’t have many friends, so this was also how he spent his summers. Rewatching his favorite films, eating a lot, and trying to keep some routine. 

Garrett was suffocating in his own home.

He felt like he could breathe again. 

He was excited for what would come during this visit. They had plans to play with sticks and build forts, to cook meals and watch cringey movies every night, and even to just be who they were, in a separate place.

Garrett sat in bed for a little longer, before deciding that he couldn’t take the pressure from his bladder anymore and should probably get it.

He passed the coffee pot in the kitchen, and decided to see if his mom was up.

Why?

He didn’t really know how to make pot coffee. He knew Andrew bought coffee grounds, and even the filters.

And, as always, his mother was ready to give whatever advice she could. There was something also oddly domestic about his mother telling him to make a pot of coffee.

After he successfully got coffee started for Andrew, he decided to open up the back door and see what Spokane had to offer him at this hour. The oven said 6:30.

Of course it was beautiful. He could see other little houses, all doing their own business. Dogs ran around their yards, couples sat on their back porches, and even a few toddlers ran around.

It was so alive yet so quiet.

LA was never quiet, even in the darkest points of the night. There were always sirens, drunk people leaving bars, and cars speeding on the interstates. 

This was a different quiet. The light rustling of the trees took him back to being a kid, sitting in the backyard with his mom in the morning. 

When the morning chill finally was too much for him, Garrett went back inside. 

And, much to his surprise, Andrew was standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

“Did you make coffee?” He asked, voice strained with sleep still.

“I tried,” Garrett laughed. “Do you want me to make you one?”

“Sure,” The smaller of the two boys sat down at the bar.

Garrett knew Andrew’s recipe by now. Ice, coffee, a little bit of creamer. More ice because the other ice has melted by now.

“S’good,” Andrew hummed.

“You are a sleepy boy still,” Garrett added, leaning down on the counter top, “I didn’t think you’d be up for a while.”

“You were keeping me warm,”

The blond boy looked down at his partner’s arms subconsciously.

“You really shouldn’t wear these rubber bands to bed,” Garrett commented.

“It’s comforting,”

“I know baby, but you’re gonna cut off circulation to your hands. And then they will fall off. And then who will film my videos?”

“Guess you will have to find another super hot camera guy to do it.”

“I’ll see if Shane is free,” He looked up to Andrew, just to make sure he got the joke.

“It it too early for you to be comparing me to fucking Shane,”

“He is a redhead after all,” Garrett could barely talk through his laughter.

“Starts to verbally abuse you,” Andrew mocked, causing both boys to laugh uncontrollably.

It wasn’t even seven and Andrew was already wiping tears from his eyes.

“Speaking of verbal abuse, can we watch Harry Potter while we are here?”

“I thought we were watching Twilight,” Andrew gave Garrett a confused look.

“We can always do both.” 

Andrew sighed and shook his head. “It’s either the supernatural movie or the supernatural love movie,”

“Listen Andrew, those are my people. I identify with them on a spiritual level.”

“If you make me breakfast, we can watch Twilight today. The whole series.”

“Deal,”


	4. masculinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically more domestic stuff because I'm sad and it makes me happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary says it all

"Andrew?" Garrett called from the living room. He was switching between the popcorn bowl on the couch and the movie on the TV. Now he wanted Andrew.

"Hmm?" Andrew hummed from somewhere in the kitchen, as if he was saying 'yes dear?'.

"Would you still love me if I was a vampire?" His words were muffled because of all the popcorn in his mouth.

Andrew returned soon enough, leaving the question in the air as he set to cups down on the table.

"Yes, but," Andrew paused, causing Garrett to look up at him like a child. "You would be the human."

"Fair point," Garrett laughed. "Would you change me then?"

"You're pretty bad at keeping secrets; so I would say yes just so you wouldn't expose the family secret. And if it made you happy," the shorter added.

Andrew fixed Garrett's unruly hair. "Cutest lil' human I've ever seen." 

And then the taller boy's cheeks flamed red. 

They didn't have much planned for the day. Other than watching Garrett's movie(s), but that wasn't the whole plan. 

Both boys made breakfast, took a shower (yes, together. Nothing happened, Andrew just kept flicking soap on Garrett and Garrett kept threatening to pee on Andrew), and then they had plans to explore their yard. 

Garrett had plans to build hit things with big sticks, while in true camera enthusiast fashion, Andrew was excited to take pictures and cool shots of leaves.

But for now, they were watching Bella get nearly assaulted in a parking lot.

"Why do you like this movie so much?" Andrew wasn't making fun of Garrett, he was just genuinely curious.

"It just makes me feel all warm inside. Like the soundtrack will be at our wedding if we get married."

Andrew nodded, watching the next scene play out.

"It's all metaphors. You know, I kind of watched you for a while. Started from afar. Wanted something I couldn't have. I think it's a similar story being told, but him being a vampire is like a metaphor." Garrett went deeper into explanation, using his hands to explain each point.

The redhead listened to Garrett go on and on about different perspectives of the same. 

This was something he appreciated, they never didn't have something to talk about. It was comforting almost.

On another note, Andrew was slowly falling onto Garrett's shoulder. He did this move often, especially when he needed Garrett in public. He would just hold tight onto his upper bicep with both arms.

Everything about Garrett was so masculine to Andrew. The scruff of his beard, the way he smelled, and his muscles were always things Andrew had never thought he was attracted too. 

He always thinks about their first together, almost two years after they met for the first time. He thinks about the way his beard scratched against his waist and how his large hands looked on his chest.

And, despite Andrew considering Garrett the epitome of masculinity, he was also so sensitive and not the traditional masculinity he grew up being pushed on him.

Garrett cried. Often. Sometimes it was just when he was overwhelmed, with work or what was happening in the world that day. Sometimes it was a sad movie. Sometimes it was when he was happy.

Andrew didn't cry as much. He just wasn't as much of a crier as Garrett was. And that was okay.

Andrew did cry during sex sometimes, though. It didn't scare Garrett like it did some of his other girlfriends. They didn't really want a crying man thrusting into them.

Garrett was much sweeter when handling Andrew. They talked in the days leading up to the event about emotional connections to sex. It wasn't as big of deal to Garrett. 

He was finally brought back into reality, out of train of thought when Garrett laid his cheek down on Andrews head. 

"You crying?"

"I-it's a sad scene."

"Wanna play outside?"


End file.
